


Vignette

by RikaNonaka



Series: Adrien's Agreste Daugther [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Single Parents, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: Adrien was forced to leave Paris, after 7 years he's ready to go back, but the destiny cross his path with one girl who's gonna change everything.This is my first fanfiction in english, so maybe there's a lot of misspelling and other grammatical errors, so please let me know of every single detail you see. Thank you for read this story.





	Vignette

7 years ago, the young Adrien Agreste was forced to leave Paris and moved to London. 7 long, long years. 5 of those years, he was studying. Another 2, working. Always he was ready to give up, something happen that keep him handle that misery that he calls “life”.

One of these events happen one morning when Amelie, the woman his father hired to help him in his stay, entered during his breakfast with the only good new he has received in those 7 years.

“Your father wants you to move back to France” said while she was giving him his dairy schedule “He wants you to join for the Paris Fashion Week, this year.

Adrien dropped the food from his spoon, years ago he might be would have jumped for the joy, but in that moment he repressed that feeling.

“I´ll do it” answered as introduced the empty spoon in his mouth “When?”

“As soon as you finish the Burberry´s contract” sentenced his assistant before started with the routine reading of the schedule.

And there he was, a week after, in his last photo-shoot with the famous British company and his last shoot in London.

He has a martini on one hand, while he was waiting for the photographer’s call. Tired, he left his dressing room, got a drink and went to the entrance, waiting for the delay’s reason.

40 minutes after, a blondie entered and stole the drink from his hand, the only left on his hand was the olive that he ate with any emotion. The girl drank the beverage with a single move of her head as held the door with one foot.

“Thank you” she said with a smile.

“It was for me” replicated the young man but he was ignored.

In that moment, a little child entered with a huge purse in his hands that cover almost all of her. It was almost funny if you can ignore the obvious child abuse.

“Let me help you with that” asked the guy as take the purse from those tiny hands.

A little girl with big green eyes appeared behind the heavy bag, her tangled blonde hair was tied in a hurry ponytail, her shoes were untied, and her little dress was dirty and has a rip at the hip height.

“I´m sorry I’m late” apologized the blonde woman as walking to her dressing room “You know. Taking care of a child is a torture”

“I don’t think you would be taking caring of her” Adrien thought as give a fast look to the little child next to him, but preferred to say nothing.

“I´ll be ready in five”

The young woman took her purse and entered to her dressing room, leaving Adrien, and her child, outside. Adrien sighted deeply and knelt to the kid.

“Do you want to go to the makeup room?”

The child nodded and started to talking about movies and cartoons, even when Adrien started to brush her hair, she continued to quote every of her favorite scenes.

Liseth Vignette Hemerocallis. He met her when he moved to London, he shared classes with her at college and university, even when she was 2 years older than him, after school the two of them shared a lot of work together. She wasn’t a bad person, but she was a total irresponsible. That conduce her to the little one who was in a chair talking about cartoons.

It happened when he has only a year in London. She started to skip class and when she was there, she fell asleep. The parties were a daily routine for her, but he couldn’t help worrying about her.

“Is not your problem” was the only answer he could get.

One month after that incident, she was at his door crying with a little box.

“I don´t know what to do” she cried in his shoulder “My parents going to kill me”

She was 18 and he was 16. She was asking advice to the wrong person! But her parents didn’t kill her, and somehow everything ended ok.

The one who suffered more was the little one in front of him. Adrien was witness of the constant neglect on the little girl’s life. When she was a baby, she could pass an entire day with the same dirty diaper until someone’s pity won and changes her to another diaper. Her mother didn’t leave the parties, so there were nights when she left the baby alone, locked in her room. No one called the police. Everyone was too young, too immature.

Adrien thought that when she left the school, she could take care better of her child but, judging for the torn clothes, that weren’t like that. So when he could have a moment alone with the child he met her a whim.

“Mr. Agreste. Everything is ready” An assistant called him from the door.

He nodded and called the makeup artists to take care of the child. A young one approached to him with a shy smile, he was used to girls who see him like that.

“Take her to the tailor to fix her dress” asked to the girl. He was older enough to know that he could ask almost anything to girls like her and get it.

With a smile, the young woman took the child who still talking; now she was talking about unicorns and ballet dancers.

The photo-shoot was quick after that. He was lose in his own mind, thinking about Paris, meeting his old friends, and maybe meeting a certain lady who still steal his thoughts after all that time. That helps him to smile in that session. His last session.

For his disgrace, that thought was too deep in his mind, with all the fantasies he missed the notion of time and when he saw the clock, it was late. If he didn’t hurry up, he couldn’t pack for the next day.

He ran out of his dressing room only to see a mess around him, everybody seems to be searching for someone.

“What’s going on?” asked for an assistant who pass next to him.

“Is Miss Vignette”

The events after that were hard to remember the next morning. The guy told him that Vignette was missing and left her child behind.

Adrien joined to the search. He drove the kid to her house only to find it empty. He left the child with a social worker and went to home, as the police continued the search. He couldn’t sleep as remembered the little girl crying for her mom. He was afraid to the worst.

The next morning, Adrien was eating breakfast when Amelie entered to the dining room with the phone in her hands.

“Is Burberry’s agent” reported to him as giving him the phone.

“Hello?” Adrien answered the phone with the hope of listen news about Vignette but only received the greeting from the pompous agent from Burberry’s human resources.

“Mr. Agreste. I call to you to inform you about a very important meeting this afternoon about last night incident.”

“Does someone find Vignette?”

“I’m afraid I cannot tell any kind of information. We see you at 3 o’clock. And I want to remind you that you’re still under our contract, Mr. Agreste. Good day.

Adrien hung up with a grin. Something bad must be happened if they were blackmailing him with his contract. He was forced to go.

Fortunately, his schedule was clean. That day he was supposed to be on a travel back to France and he was met with his dad after he arrived to Paris, so he doesn’t has to cancel any date and he even could get the place 30 minutes before the meeting.

It was a surprise to see he was not the only one in the meeting. Well, that wasn’t the surprise but see everybody working on the photo shoot the day after were in the meeting.

When the agent entered to the meeting room was accompanied with a line of six lawyers and several assistants who started to giving a contract and a pen to every meeting attendee.

“Let´s go to the point. Last night happens something without precedents. Our company cannot fall in the scandal. Losing a model during a photo shoot could mean the fall of the company, so from now on is strictly forbidden talking about what happen last night.”

Adrien was shocked. It was a joke? Vignette was missing and all they have to say was that? Aren’t they worried? It was their reputation more important than their model’s safety?

He wanted to protest but when he about to get up, his protest was crushed by the pens noise in the paper. He looked amazed when every single person in the room signed the contract with any sign of remorse. Even the girl with the shy smile walked in front of him to return the contract signed without even looking at him.

“Mr. Agreste?”

Before he could notice, he was the only left in the meeting room. The agent and the lawyers looked at him with sick impatience so, with a bitter feeling, he signed the confidentiality contract and got up. He felt sick but he has one last question to make.

“What’s going to happen to the child?” asked with a lump in the throat.

“She will be send to her closest family” answered the man as verify the sign in Adrien’s contract. He was a diligent man.

With sickness, Adrien left the room without any other sound. The word had lost all the sense, all that left was bitterness. What kind of human trash was that? It was him the same kind of trash? After all, he signed the paper as everyone. And even when she met the little girl since she was born, he couldn’t remember her name.

He was still thinking about it when he arrives his home. The surprises of the day were not over yet. He felt like a shower of cold water when he saw the silhouette of a man in his drawing room. The first man that came to his man was the villain of his youth, but then he recognizes the silhouette of the person who least wanted to see at that time: his father.

“What are you doing here?” asked to that man.

“I came to solve an issue” answered his father with a serious face. Was he angry?

Adrien didn’t move. A primitive instinct was telling him to run away from him, but he was paralyzed.

“I’ll be direct with you. What kind of relationship you have or has with Miss Liseth Vignette Hemerocallis?”

Adrien was not ready for that question. What was going on?

“Any” answered defensively but retracted quickly “She was my friend. Is. My friend”

“Have you been physically or emotionally involved with her?”

“What? Of course not!”

He felt uncomfortable with all that interrogation. What all that means? The old Gabriel Agreste gave a deep sigh before extending a worn out document, it was hard to read from where he was but looked like a birth certificate. When the man spoke, Adrien has no doubt that he didn´t believe him.

“Are you sure? So, why this certificate says that you are the father of her child?


End file.
